Rozmowa z Mistrzem Sarciusem
MS- Mistrz Sarcius R- Reporter R: Witaj, mistrzu! Słuszałem, że jesteś rektorem słynnego thuzalskiego uniwesytetu! MS: To prawda, to ja odpowiadam za tę uczelnię. ALe jestem tylko skomnym słygą Nauki, a nie wielkim panem. R: Skromność niespotykana u możnych... Czy możesz opowiedzieć coś więcej o uczelni? MS: Nasz uniwersytet jest jedną w tej części świata szkołą, w której oprócz nauk ścisłych i humanistycznych, uczymy również magii, a także teologii stosowanej... R: Czym jest magia? MS: Magia? Najkrócej mówiąć jest to kierowanie i modyfikowaine wiązek energii, z której składa się świat. NIe będę mówił ci więcej, poneiważ i tak pewnie niczego nie zrozumiesz. R: Świat nie składa się z wiązek energii, a z drobnych cząsteczek... MS: Tak uważaliśmy kiedyś. Na przykład: ogień składa sie z drobnych częsteczek o ostrych końcacj, powiedziałbym brył trójkątnych... A na przykład woda jest zbiorem atomów o kształcie kulistym i stąd właśnie bierze się jej specyfika. Nie wspominając już o winie, która, jak się nam zdawało, składa się atomów o kształcie wielokąta foremnego, no ale.. R: Ale...? MS: Ale gdyby tak właśnie przyjąć, że każda materia składa się z innego, unikalnego fla siebie kształtu atomów, niemożliwa byłoby zmiana jednej materii w drugą. A dzięki magii można to zrobić. R: Na przykład zamienić kota w pataka? MS: Póki co udało nam się zamienić wodę w wino. Ale to dobry początek. R: Toż to cud! MS: Bez przesady, my ludzie nauki nie lubimy takich określeń. Kożystając z okazji odwiedziliśmy jeszcze paru żaków i profesorów w uczelni w Thuzal. Odziliśmy w tym momęcie podczas zajęć Profesora Wintropa. PW: Wracając do tematu... Zeszłym razem opowiadałem o naszej planecie ZIemi. Otóż jak wiecie, mamy szczęście mieszkać na planecie, która jest płaska! To niezwykłe szczescie, bo gdybyż była okrągła jak księżyc, czyż nie pospadalibyśmy wszysty w otchłań kosmosu? Zapytanie napewno... R: No włąśnie ja mam pytanie! PW: Prosze bardzo. R: Jakim sposobem Ziemia nie spadnie w otchłań? PW: Kro-ko-dy-le! Krokodyle, młody człowieku! A dokładnie pięć. Pięć rosłych, zielonych i troszkę ospałych, powiedzmy sobie od razu. To własnie na nich spoczywa ZIemia! Dlatego też nie spada w otchłań! Bardzo dobre pytanie, studencie! R: No, a krokodyle? Dlaczego one nie lecą w dół? PW: Latające krokodyle? Bue, hue! Wyborny dowcip. Widzałeś kiedyś latające krokodyle? R: Nie widzałem żadnych krokodyli, panie profesorze. PW: Zapewniam cię, że nie latają i dlatego to świetny wybór, by właśnie na nich spoczywał nasz płaski naleśnik- Ziemia. R: No, a krowy? Krowy też nie latają. Dlaczego Ziemia nie mogłaby spoczywać na krowach? PW: Bo to krokodyle dostały tę robotę, synu! Innymi słowy Profesor Wintrop ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale zapytajmy się innych słuchaczy. napotkaliśmy niejakiego Galileo. G: Co za bzdury! Nie mogę już tego słuchać! R: Czego nie możesz słuchać? G: Wynurzeń tego mędrka. R: Mówisz o profesorze Wintropie i jego teorii o płaskiej ziemi wspartej na krokodylach? G: Nie, to akurat bardzo ciekawe i zgadzam się w stu procentach. ALe niezwykle irytuje mnie ten młodzienieć przede mną. Stoi i zaleca się do Flavii w wyjątkowo mało orginalny sposób. R: Co takiego mówi? G: Mówi jakim by to nie był dla niej wspaniałym mężem. Jakby to nie starał się zapewnić jej cudownego bytu i takie tam bajeczki. Mówi to tak głośno, że zakłoca ten arcyciekawy wykład profesora. R: Młodość musi się wyszumieć. Potem udaliśmy się do władcy gildii magów Olimpiadora. O: Pozwól mi sie skupić... R: Chciałem najpier zapytać o kilka spraw związanych z miastem. O: Pytaj więc. R: Co możesz mi powiedzieć na temat Gildii Magów? O: Można by wiele, wiele mówić na ten temat. DOść powiedzieć, że jest to najwspanialsza część uniwersytetu. To tutaj dokonuje się wielce ważna debata nad zastosowaniem magii, nad różnym podejściem do jej aspektów etycznych. Zazwyczaj muszę się z moimi kolegami, którzy uważają, że mag może wszystko. R: Wszystko? To znaczy? O: Nie chodzi tutaj o potencjał maga, ale o yo co mu wolno. Wyobraź bowiem sobie, że rycerz zabija biednego wiesniaka. Co następuje dalej? Rodzina wieśniaka może zgłosić sprawę do sądu w Karka-han. Tam wysoki sąd może orzec o winie lub jej braku ze strony rycerza. Jeśli rycerz nie miał powodu, by zabijać, werdykt wędruje do zakonu paladynów w ratuszu miasta i zakon musi zadośćuczynić rodzinie, a rycerz może nawet zotać wykluczony z bractwa. R: No i co w tym dziwnego? O: Istnieje zatem pewna sprawiedliwość. Wynika to z tego, że rycerz może zabić przy użyciu miecza i zawsze zostawia ślad. A jaki ślad zostawi mag, który swą siłą przyzwie grom z jasnego nieba i razi za jego pomocą przypadkowego człowieka? W razie, gdyby któś go chciał sądzić, przypisuje winę siłom przyrody, mówiąc, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. R:Masz rację, z tym gromem to gruba przesada. O: Otóż to, ale prawdę mówiąc, mało jest magów mających do magii podejście etyczne. Oczywiście znaczna cześć magów to arystokraci z bogatych domów. Być może jeszcze im wpajano pewne zasady. Niestety sporo wśród nas plebejuszy, prostaków, dość bystrych, by nauczyć się kilku zabójczych zaklęć, siać zamęt i spustoszenie. Cuż poczać... Magia jest niebezpieczna. R: Czyli wasza gildia to niebezpieczne miejsce? O: Względnie nie. Mało kto ośmiela się uzywac magii w granicach miasta Thuzal. Netheralen wraz z kapitanem Mendre czuwają nad bezpieczeństwem. Ale spróbuj wydostać się za mury. Tam już nie jestes bezpieczy- droga do jakiegokolwiek miasta jest długa i pełna płapek. Wśód nich są też młodzi adepci magii próbujący wykorzystać najnowsze sztuczki. R: A co z Uldynem? Podobno nie waha się użyć magii nawet na terenie uniwersytetu. O: Tak, Uldyn to niestety ten przykłąd człowieka z klasy niższej, którego kompleksy każą domagać się wyolbrzymionego szacunku. R: A reszta magów? O: Cóż, największym szacunkiem darzę Rycymera. To wspaniały i szlachetny mag. Równiez Cayla Martis to osoba, której możesz zaufać. Co do Shandara czy Drimuariusa... Hmmm... Uważałbym w ich obecności. Drimuarius jest przebiegły, ale przy okazji to podobno znakomity znawca elfiej magii. R: Jak to podobno? O: Niestety w gildii nie możemy wielu rzeczy sprawdzić. Z racji potęgi magii, czesto nie wykonujemy eksperymentów, a jedynie teorytyzujemy. Czasem nie da sie sprawdzić czyichś zdolności. Magowie przychodzą i odchodzą. Zdarzają się wśród nich oszuści. R: Dziękuję, żegnam. potem udaliśmy się do karczmy, a tam napotkaliśmy maga, który nas zainteresował nazywał się Javelin. J: Ty jesteś posłaniec Veronidasa? R: Nie, jestem reporterem. J: Ach! Ciągle zapominam... Faktycznie! Mój starszy umysł już nie z wszystkim sobie radzi. R: Możesz mi przypomnieć kim jesteś? J: Jestem Javelin. Emerytowany mag. R: Emyrytowany mag? To jakaś niedorzeczność. Zawsze mi sie wydawało, że starcy są najleprzymi magami, a tobie zechciało się przestać pracować? J: Pewnie masz rację. Gildia Magów odebrała mi licencję na rzucenie zaklęć. ALe cięzko mi o tym mówić. R: Odebrałą ci licencję? Ty co ty takiego zrobułeś? Musiałeś nieźle narozrabiać! J: Byliśmy z mym przyjacielem, Veronidasem, wybitnymi magami... R: No tak. Jak można by w to wątpić. J: Posłuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia! Wykładaliśmy nekromancję w gildii. W zasadzie teoretyzowaliśmy bo ten dział magii jest w praktyce zabroniony. To były fastycujące zajęcia! Wielu studentów przychodziło na nie. W końcu jednak, Olimpiador stwierdził, że skoro wskrzeszanie umarłych i tak jest zabronione, nie ma sensu uczyć zaków teorii. I zakał nam wykładów. Tak się składa, że akurat ja specjalizuję się w tym kierunku i po owym zwolnieniu musiałem szukać nowego zajęcia. Wraz z Veronidasem postanowiliśmy pokazać Olimpiadorowi, który wówczas był prorektorem gildii, na co nas stać. Jego mały syn utopił się rok wcześniej w jednym z rozlewist Kai i ojciec bardzo bolał nad jego stratą. Postanowiliśmy więc, że go wskrzesimy, udowadniając, że nasza wiedza jest przydatna! Ja miałem dobre intencje. Veronidas, niestety, nie. Synek Olimpiadora, Barbus, leżał w jego domu, który mieści się na terenie uniwersytety. Od czasu śmierci, pokój dziecka zmienił się. Poza tym, że przywieszono czarne kotary, aby nie wpadało zbyt dużo światła. Dziecko było poddawane nieustannej opiece balsamistów, tak by wyglądało jak za życia, nawet wciąż miało na sobie tę czerwoną kurteczkę, ale te czarne kotary... Zasłaniały światło i po pierwsze, balsamiści nie mogli nalezycie wykonywac swojej pracy, a po drugie, nie zauważali, że jego ciało coraz bardziej sie zmieniało. Wykradliśmy ciało dziecka noca, nie zauwazywszy zmian... To znaczy jego rozkładu. Wywieźliśmy je do lasów Gvar Hamryd, by w spokoju wskrzesić Barbusa. Wiesz mi, że ja naprawdę chcałem by znowu żył, ale Veronidas... On nigdy nie wybaczył Olimpiadorowi zakazu nauczania. Przyniósł złe maści i pozmieniał skład mikstur. Wskrzesiliśmy chłopca, jednak jego wygląd był straszny. W dodatku nie potrafił myśleć. Zwykły, człekokształtny potwór. Ja wpadłem w panikę, wtedy Veronidas ogłuszł mnie i zabrał... chłopca i włamaszy się do Olimpiadora, połozył Barbusa w jego łóżku. Gdy Olimpiador rano wstał zobaczył coś, co przypominało jego syna, ale... Veronidas został skazany na kare śmierci. Olimpiador na procesie mówił ,, Chcesz bawić się w bogów, wskrzeszając ludzi, teraz kat- człowiek zabierze ci życie, co także winno być domeną bogów''. Nie udało mu się uciec. Ja siedziłem w lochu, w Karka-han, pięć miesięcy. Dostałem kiedyś liścik od Veronidasa, że przebędzie jego posłaniec, który opowie, jak było i zdejmie ze mnie winę. Ale nie pojawił się do tamtej pory. W końcu mnie wypuścili i znowu dostałem liścik od Veronidasa, w którym pisał, że zajmuje się obecnie czymś wielkim, co pokaże siłę i potęgę nekromancji. Pisał ,, Co by bylo, gdyby przodkowie nagle z martwych powstali? Czy plrbejskie Thuzal, gotobe będzie przyjąć swych dawnych patrycjuszy?'' Ludzie mówiąm, że zamierza wskrzesić dawnych mieszkańcó maista, ale modlę się do Akhmeter, aby to były tylko plotki. A jesli chodzi o syna Olimpiadora, zaginął. Nikt go nawet nie szukał, gdyż Olimpiador pragnął, by nikt nawet nie dowiedział się o hańbie, jaka spadła na jego dziecko. No nic, musze sobie jeszcze łykąć wina. Cięzko jest bez magii. Kategoria:Program margonemski